


First date

by Tetraktys



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetraktys/pseuds/Tetraktys
Summary: A rewrite of the first dates from UL Chapter 10. Don't get me wrong, I liked them, I just think that the writing could have dared a little more. I am going to stick to the story and just improve it a bit (at least in my opinion).Starting with Castiel, then Nath and maybe the others.





	1. Castiel

I was finishing my shower when I heard someone knocking on my dorm’s door.

“Yeleen? Come in!” I wrapped a towel around me before going into the room. “Why did you…”

It wasn’t Yeleen.

I pulled my towel tight around me, making sure nothing was showing and let him in.

“What are you doing here, Castiel? Weren’t we supposed to meet at the Snake Room?!”

“Y-yes, but, do you mind getting dressed first? It’s kind of flustering to have a conversation like this.”

He tried to laugh it off, but couldn’t hide the heath in his eyes while he tried and failed not to stare at me from head to toe. Was he really a little flustered? The big bad wolf. The famous rocker, man of the world.

“My my… did you change your mind about that shower?”  I came a step closer grabbing the end of his tie nonchalantly “you are a little overdressed though.”

He looked me straight in the eye with a barely contained mischievous smirk at the corner of his lips and I realised… he was baiting me! He really was the big bad wolf! Damn… was I ever going to play on an even field with this guy?! Backing off before giving him a chance to call my bluff, pointing at the wardrobe behind him, I said “Just teasing” voice shaking just a little while avoiding his hot stare “move so I can grab some clothes.”

Instead of moving he rummaged through my closed for a few seconds and then handed me some clothes wadded up in a ball.

“I have always found your innocence so endearing, particularly when you try to act out all grown up.” He was openly grinning now, the asshole! “Get dressed, we’ll worry about that afterwards.”

I grabbed the clothes with one hand and locked myself securely up in the bathroom. Geez…

I straightened the clothes he had handed me and realised what he had picked. It was a little black dress he knew very well, he had given it to me as a gift for my birthday a few weeks before our break up. I had never had a chance to wear it while we were together and never had it in me to do it afterwards. I put it at the back of my closet and left it there for years but, for some reasons, I took it with me when I moved back in town. The subconscious can really work in funny and not-so-mysterious ways sometimes.

I put the dress on and realised right away that there were two big problems. First, my body had definitely changed in the past four years. Now I had boobs, and hips. The dress was very tight around my chest, making breathing a little more difficult than what it’s supposed to be, and short on my legs, reaching mid-thigh. This may have not been a great inconvenience if it wasn’t for the second problem: the bastard didn’t give me any underwear! I looked myself in the mirror and briefly considered asking him to get me something else to wear. Hell no, no tapping out. Endearing innocence my ass.

I quickly put on some make-up, just mascara and eyeliner, left my long hair still a little dump hanging on my shoulders, and stepped out of the bathroom barefooted. He was looking out of the window and turned around when he heard the door opening. If I didn’t know him as well as I did I would have been a little disappointed because, as he started at me, he looked completely relaxed if not slightly bored. But I knew better, he had some tell-tale signs he wasn’t completely aware of that had been quite revealing in the past. When he was nervous he tightened his fists. When he was sheepish (crazy I know, but sometimes it did happen) he swallowed. When he was aroused he became very stiff, everywhere.

Right now? He was doing all of it.

“I though I was going to fall asleep”

I just looked at him without replying, sitting down on the bed, and his eyes didn’t miss how my skirt rose a few extra inches along my thighs. “What are you doing here?” I asked.

“There was no way around it… There’s a huge crowd in town. It looks like there’s some kind of festival organised in the park. I’d barely left my apartment when a bunch of girls rushed up to me in the street. I tried to get to the Snake Room but I got followed.”

“You got rushed by groupies? High school girls, I assume.”

“At first yes, except the swarm kept getting bigger. They were asking for selfies every which way. I hurried towards the bar, but a lot of them kept following me. So I came here, thinking they’d give up at the campus entrance, but…”

“They followed you all the way here?”

He didn’t reply.

“They followed you all the way here!”

“Still, I managed to get into the dorm alone, but the rumour must have spread.”

I picked the key on my desk and hurried to lock the door.

“… I guess it’s not the night-out you were expecting.”

I could tell he was feeling guilty but, to be honest, I was happy to be with him no matter where we were.

“I’m sure we can have a nice time here. I can put on some music and we can chat. Well… I don’t have anything to drink, but other than that, it’ll be just like the Snake Room!”

“Hmm, I’d like to see that” he said with his typical lopsided grin.

I switched on the music on my laptop. Some nice background music, kind of rock, obviously. Then, I turned on the string of lights hanging over my desk. “So, impressed?” I asked sitting back on the bed.

“Very” he laughed.

“Still, is it always like this? As soon as you leave home?”

“No, we released a new videoclip… and it has done really, really well online.”

“Oh really?” I picked up my phone “Show me.”

“Are you interested?” he asked surprised.

“Of course.” He searched online and clicked on the video before handing my phone back to me.

The videoclip started up.. The music started with bass sounds, and all of a sudden the drums joined accompanied by the guitar. It was powerful, it almost sounded like heavy metal. Much gloomier than what they’d done up until now. The first person that appeared in the video was Castiel. He was at the wheel of a black car and tearing through the forest at top speed. I recognised him, without recognising him… even though he was barely wearing make-up but… He got out of the car, dressed all in black, low-cut jeans and a black tank top. As he moved to close the car door, you got a glimpse of his hip bone and V-line abs. He was… incredibly charismatic and sexy. As I watched the video, he got up and leaned against my desk, watching my reaction. His voice rose in the music, powerful and soft at the same time… In the video you saw him go into a huge castle and hurtle down the stairs four steps at a time before joining a young woman in a bedroom. She was just wearing a see-through, navy blue negligée. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck forcefully, and she abandoned herself totally in his arms. Close-ups of certain parts of the two actors’ bodies were the only things the viewer could see… I felt bile rising up my throat and didn’t even dare glance over at Castiel. God, I was jealous. The video ended focused on her, totally nude on him, blindfolded. She hold a vial of poison between her teeth and pretended to kiss him so she could pour it into his mouth. Castiel pushed her away, she got up and run off, letting him strangle alone in the bedroom. The other musicians weren’t in the video, just him. And the directing was incredible. It seemed like a short film.

“So there…” he said maybe a little embarrassed. I laid my phone down.

“Wow, that was… I understand the infatuation better now. The video’s awesome.”

“Thanks.”

“Up until now your face wasn’t in the videos. But you’re a really good actor.” Too good.

“They convinced me to do it, telling me it’d be successful if I put myself in the spotlight. I wasn’t really convinced but… I was the only one against the decision. So I gave in.”

We heard giggling. I got the impression they were sitting right outside the door in the hallway.

“Looks like they were right” I said smiling.

When he told me he had put it online just early that afternoon I almost couldn’t believe it. There were already 400,000 views and thousands of comments. I scrolled through the comments, they were all about Castiel. Mostly stupid thigs like “Marry me” or “To think that this guy goes to MY school!” I saw a link about a fan page asserting they had all the info about Castiel and clicked on it out of curiosity. “Castiel…geez… look!”

The latest post online was a picture of my dorm room door, indicating: ‘He went into an Anteros Academy resident room! OMG!’ Castiel looked at the picture for a long time before reacting.

“Well now, it definitely looks like we’re going to spend the evening here. They’ll end up getting tired of waiting.”

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t care.” He sat down on my bed.

“Aren’t you afraid of what they’re going to say when you leave here?”

“There’s another solution…” he said serious.

“What, using the window as an escape route?”

“Never leaving this room.” He looked at me straight in the eye and my heart skipped a bit. I could feel my skin burn everywhere he was caressing it with his eyes, and I suddenly remembered that I was completely naked under that little piece of fabric that was supposed to be a dress.

“You know… You have no reason to envy the girl in the video.”

He could tell, could he. “And yet, there’s good reason to” I said matter-of-factly. She had had her hands all over him.

“You are so very wrong…”

He sat closer to me and laid his hand on mine gently before looking me in the eye.

“Castiel…”

“The proof… I’m here… with you. Not with her. And you’re the one I want to be with tonight…”

His gaze went down to my lips. He raised his hand to caress my thigh, up and down, and up again always a little higher… He moved his face close to mine. I could feel his cool breath caress my chin and then left a small tender kiss at the hollow between my shoulder and neck.

I was about to lose my mind, but he had said something that had ticked me off a little. He wanted to be with me _tonight_. Meaning what? Tomorrow he would be with her? Or someone else?

“Funny how you were the only one in the video though… your bandmates never showed up.”

“Of course not” he said in between kisses along my neck “that story is about me.”

He froze at those words, like he had shared something he wasn’t supposed to. And then it hit me.

Him running to her. The passion, the hunger, the love. Then she betrays him and runs away, leaving him for dead. The actress had my same hair colour. Similar high and built.

“To the risk of sounding really pretentious… was that video about… us?”

He didn’t reply and I knew I had hit the nail on the head.

I raised my hand to his cheek caressing him with fake tenderness and, with poison in my voice, said “what a nice opinion you have of me… a murderous bitch.”

“The video was filmed in the summer, before you came back in town.”

“Still…”

He pushed me and I fell with my back flat on the bed. Setting between my legs, hands at each side of my had, he brought his face close to mine.

“You have no idea… Four years ago… how I felt.” Oh he was angry, looking at me with dark eyes… but I was angry too.

“I think I kinda know” I spat out.

“You left” he growled.

“You stayed!”

VLAN!

What the…?! A big bang on the door. We both jumped fast. It was so hard I thought the door was going to break. We heard giggling in the hallway. “Damn, watch out, you’re going to bust the door! We could get into trouble with the administration!” a voice said. “It’s the only way to find out if he’s really in there!”

“Well, looks like we’re going to have to cut the evening short. I’m going to handle this once and for all!”

He got up, really pissed off, and I was sure the crazy groupies were only part of the reason. I grabbed him by his wrist.

“Don’t do that, it’ll make the band look bad, it’ll calm down over the next few days! Don’t do anything you’d regret.”

Still, he flung the door open, and about fifteen speechless girls stood face to face with him in the hallway. A long silence ensued.

“Excitement’s what you want? Here you go!”

He took my face in his hands and angrily put his lips on mine in front of the group of girls gaping in the hallway. He kissed me with fervour and hunger and, at first, I just stood there, shocked, letting him have his way with me. However my body quickly acted on his own grabbing his hair and following him in the kiss. When my mind finally snapped out of it and I remembered all those people staring at us, he pulled away.

“Hi there!”

Castiel cut through the group before running down the hallway towards the exit. I stood there in the same position for a second, in the doorway, as the girls stared at me in shock. I stepped back in my room as soon as I saw one of them rummaging through her bag to pull out her phone, and slammed the door hard behind me.

Wow. I shook my head as if to get my thoughts straight. What had just happened?

The night was going so well, amicably chatting and flirting a bit at first. Then things got heated and we were about to… when we started to fight, still on the bed though. Who knows what would have happened if we had been left alone. At this point we would be either making out or killing each other. Possibly both by the look of that kiss. A kiss he gave me in front of a bunch of strangers to… what? Make a point?

I turned around right away and locked the door, thinking that those maniacs could open it if they wanted to. I caressed my lips… despite everything, he had definitely just kissed me. Did he really do it just to shut them up? Even though… before those silly morons banged on my door, we were going to…

I checked my phone and considered sending him a message, but I didn’t know how… or what to say. I let myself drop down flat on my stomach onto my bed, arms spread out in a cross. What had just happened for goodness sake?!! I played his video again and watched it non-stop, until I finally dozed off.


	2. Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, similar as what I did for Castiel, the story is still all there, I guess I just wanted something more (I am a greedy person, I know).

In retrospect I might have dressed a little lightly for the night cool weather. I run through the quad rubbing my arms recognising Nath’s silhouette right away, leaning against the campus gate. He was already there.

“Hi…” I said somewhat shyly.

“Hi” he smiled, the picture of calm and nonchalance.

“So, where are we going?”

“To a place you know well…” he motioned me to follow him and we walked side by side for a little while.

“To the Snake Room?”

“No.”

I couldn’t believe it. We were heading to the gym!

“Wh-what? What the… Kim left you the keys?”

“Exactly. At least I know that here, we can talk in peace and quiet.” He locked the door behind us before setting the keys down the countertop. A table was set up smack in the middle of the gym on which covered containers were set. “What’s this?”

“You’re looking at it as if it was going to jump out at you. Sit down, we need to fuel up first…”

“Er… before what?”

“You’re asking way too many questions for the start of a date.”

“A date?” he had confirmed as much in his text, but I still had my doubts. The guy was a mystery.

He pretended not to hear and opened the cardboard boxes in front of us as I sat down at the table. There were two still-steaming hot dogs, chips, two cans of soft drinks, plus cheese and crackers.

“Is that how you feed yourself, Nath? Talk about balanced!”

“What? You expect me to believe you don’t like all that?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“Sure I do, but now I understand better why you need to come to the gym so often!”

“Bingo!” It was nice to see him laughing so genuinely for once. It almost seemed like he wasn’t scheming or hiding things for once. I knew better though.

I bit hungrily into a hot dog “It’s delicious.”

“They’re the best ones in town.”

All you could hear was the sound the chips crunching between our teeth. The big empty gym around us made our meal seem almost formal. I’d already had the opportunity to eat with Nath lately, but we went out to eat last time and there were people around. In that moment, I was free to watch him as much as I wanted.

“What’s wrong? Did I get mustard on my nose?”

“No, haha… I was wondering… that scar on your face…”

“What are you imagining now?” he asked with a smirk.

I looked at him pensive, I really wanted to tease him a bit. “I might have said a scorned lover… but actually your cat did that, right?”

“Is it that easy to tell?” he asked surprised.

“No, come off it, was it really Blanche? Wait… it wasn’t a girl, right?”

“No” he laughed, the cheeky bastard “and neither was Blanche. But that brings an interesting point. My dear Candy, are you jealous?”

“W-Wait w-what?” I said coughing, almost choking on my food.

“It’s not the first time you have accused me of being a womanizer.”

“I never said that.”

“Then what… a libertine? A rake?” he smirked.

“A rake??”

“Clutch your pearls and tighten your corsets ladies, Nathaniel is coming. Your innocence is in danger.”

“Well… is it?” I asked trying to look sheepish.

“What?”

“My innocence. Is it in danger?”

He stared at me for a moment playing with one of his piercings, then with a wicked grin “I think I took care of that a while ago, didn’t I?”

I threw a chip to his face with a snort, asshole. I took another and was just about to bring it to my lips when he stopped me by grabbing my wrist. I raised my eyes to look at him in protest but I found his face way closer than what I expected. Too close. Was he…

“You know I am always happy to help though” he said with a heated stare, moving closer. He parted his lips and… ate my chip. Lips brushing against the tips of my fingers. I suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore.

He leaned back to his chair with a satisfied expression on his face. He looked me straight in the eye. I got the impression my heart had stopped beating for a second. Then he stood up and went into the boxing ring. “So, you coming?”

“Wh-what?” He took off his T-shirt and started pulling off his pants. “What are you…” I looked away, red as a beet. “You want me to join you to do WHAT exactly, Nathaniel?”

“It’s alright, I’m wearing sweatpants. What do you think?” he laughed “A little basic course in self-defence, how about it? I told you, I can’t be completely forthcoming with you at the moment, it’s too dangerous. But I am done avoiding you, I know I would be missing out something important.”

“Wh-what?” I didn’t know what to say “I’m not dressed for it, I didn’t know to…”

“I changed to be more comfortable, but don’t worry, I’m just going to show you some basic moves.”

“O-OK…”

“You need to be barefoot. You can keep the rest of your clothes on. If you really want to.” He added teasing.

I briefly considered undressing for real, just to make him fluster a little. I knew I was. The vision of his naked torso wasn’t helping my concentration in the least. In the end I simply took off my shoes and joined him on the ring.

“These are moves I taught my sister too. When I saw those guys hassling you, I…” His jaw tensed up and he clenched his fists. “Anyway, no way that’s going to happen to you again. I try to be careful, but I can’t always be there. So if you don’t mind…”

He held his hand out to me to invite me to enter the ring.

“You know if you teach me these moves… I could use them against you?”

“I’m aware of the risks I’m taking, yes” he laughed “ come on, let’s get started.”

He showed me basic moves to block blows, then to control your opponent. And finally, to knock him down to the ground and have time to run off.

“You’re good! Looks like it’s not the first time you’ve taken a class in self-defence.”

We went through at least a dozen moves, imagining different attack scenarios.

“Come on, let’s do this one one last time. I’ll attack you from behind this time.”

He wrapped his arms around my waist, I crushed his foot and I rammed my elbow back into him to shove him away from me. I grab him by the shoulder to punch him under his chin. But I positioned my feet wrong, tripped and ended up pressed against his chest.

“That’s not… what I’d planned” he said.

I bent his knee by pressing on his thigh and I managed to get him down on the ground, with me on top of him. We both laughed breathlessly.

“Not bad at all.”

My laugh faded in my throat when we made eye contact. I raised my hand to his face and with a finger I traced the scar on his lips.

“It’s just a left over from an old fight, nothing serious…”

Still straddling him, I moved my finger again, this time drawing the shape of his lips. It was like I was trying to familiarise myself with his face all over again. Without thinking, without understanding what I was doing, I kissed him, gently, almost as if asking permission. Taking a deep breath, Nath lifted himself up to kiss me back. He put his hands on my hips while I rested my arms on his shoulders, leaning down to meet his lips. The kiss was slow, languid… sensual. We took our time to properly taste each other.

“That’s the opposite of what I’m trying to teach you here… you realise that?” he whispered.

“Oh really?” I grinned “Oops, sorry, I think I need for you to explain… the rules, again.”

Holding me firmly against him, he stood up, carrying me and then laying me down on the floor in a show of incredible strength. I felt like I was as light as a feather.

“Hmm… Are you OK, you didn’t hurt yourself earlier when you tripped…?”

“No, all’s well, th-thanks…” He smiled at me as he freed his arm from around my waist.

“I’m gonna… get dressed.”

I went over to the table where we had eaten to put away the boxes we’d left. The room was filled with silence as Nath got dressed.

Had we really just kissed? Nathaniel and I… we had history, did I really want to open that door again? I spied him with the corner of my eye and felt, in my heart, that I really didn’t have much of a choice. I needed some time to think though.

“Hey… Everything OK?”

I answered with a nod. “How about you… Everything OK?” He caressed my cheek gently.

“Everything’s just fine.”

He had his hand behind my back as we walked out of the gym, however I sensed his attitude change as we walked past the Snake Room. He stepped away from me, and walked faster to get out of the street.

“Here we are…” I said once we were in front of the university gates.

“I’ll walk you all the way back to the dorm.”

I felt him relax a little as we went through the campus gate, and he took hold of my hand as we walked across the empty campus quad.

“Thanks… for the evening” I said, a little sheepish, once we got to the dorms hall.

“Thanks for not breaking my nose during self-defence class.”

“Maybe I could try during the next class?”

“Maybe…” he replied pensive.

He leaned towards me as if to kiss me again. I could feel my pulse throbbing in my temples. But his cell phone vibrated in his inside coat pocket. He read the message and his expression completely changed.

“I’ll… I’ll be on my way. Sleep tight. See you soon.”

“Y-yeah, OK… see you real soon…”

All the same, he gave me a charming smile before kissing me on my forehead. I couldn’t let the evening end like that though. As he was about to stand back I grabbed the lapels of his jacket to stop him and, rising on my tiptoes, I left a tender kiss on his lips. He looked at me for a second, surprised, then smiled and headed quickly off campus.

Wow… Once in my room I shut the door behind me gently and laid my burning forehead on the icy cold door. What had just happened? I thought back on how he had taken off in a flash after having walked me back to the dorm. The way he had acted distant while passing by the Snake Room, and the text he had just received… the timing was quite suspicious. Did someone see us? The danger he kept talking about. If that was the case I bet he was going to act even more aloof and distant from tomorrow. I knew his modus operandi by now. But maybe the text had nothing to do with us and he was just being his usual infuriating self.

I put my pyjamas before dropping into my bed, my arms stretched out in a cross.  What did that kiss mean…? Maybe it was just a slip-up. I thought back about the rumours going around about him, about the girls he supposedly went with one after another. Maybe I was just one more pawn on Nath’s chessboard of girls… Curled up in a ball under my blanket, I kept my phone close by in hopes of getting a message from him, and wondering where he had gone so fast tonight… I ended up falling asleep in that position.


End file.
